disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine
200px|mały|Inna wersja okładki Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine to gra akcji wydana na PC, Nintendo 64 i GameBoy Color. Opis fabuły Akcja gry toczy się w 1947 roku. Podczas badań archeologicznych prowadzonych w amerykańskich kanionach, Indiana Jones spotyka niespodziewanego gościa, którym jest Sophia Hapgood. Sophia, agentka CIA, informuje dr Jonesa o tym, iż Sowieci prowadzą wykopaliska w świątyniach Babilonu. CIA chce dowiedzieć się czego tak zaciekle poszukują Czerwoni, zaś to zadanie pragnie powierzyć Indy'emu. Okazuje się, że celem poszukiwań Sowietów są fragmenty artefaktu znanego pod nazwą Piekielna Machina. Indiana Jones poszukuje rozrzuconych po świecie części artefaktu, od lodowych gór Kazachstanu po upalne pustynie Afryki. Jednak po uruchomieniu Piekielnej Machiny Indy i Sophia Hapgood zostają wciągnięci do Aetherium, wymiaru boga Marduka. Ostatnim zadaniem archeologa jest więc wydostanie się z tego wymiaru i zniszczenie artefaktu, tak by nikt nie mógł go wykorzystać w złym celu. Zobacz oficjalny zwiastun: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AnhYlGncaU Opis bohaterów * Indiana Jones ** Tytułowa postać, to w jego osobę wcieli się gracz. Nieustraszony archeolog, który w poszukiwaniach artefaktów posługuje się niekonwencjonalnymi metodami. Nierozłącznymi towarzyszami jego przygód są bicz, fedora oraz rewolwer. * Sophia Hapgood ** Dawna znajoma Indy'ego, która powraca po latach by wciągnąć go w nową intrygę. Odważna i pomysłowa kobieta, która niejednokrotnie wyciągnie dr Jonesa z nie lada tarapatów. * Gennadi Volodnikov ** Wiele lat pracował w służbie Armii Czerwonej. Podejrzewa, że piaski Babilonu kryją niewyobrażalną tajemnicę, która może rozstrzygnąć Zimną Wojnę. Za wszelką cenę podąża ku jej odkryciu, jednak potrafi przyznać się do porażki i z czasem uznaje wyższość Indiany Jonesa. * Simon Turner ** Agent CIA, zwierzchnik Sophii. Nienawidzi Komunistów, dlatego chce wykorzystać fenomen Piekielnej Machiny przeciw nim. Próbuje wykorzystać zdolności Jonesa, by osiągnąć swój cel. * Marduk ** Złowrogi bóg, władca wymiaru Aetherium. Próbuje zniszczyć każdego, kto zakłóca spokój jego krainy. Potrafi przejmować kontrolę nad ludzkim ciałem. * Święta Kobieta ** Strażniczka Sanktuarium Shambali, która pomaga tylko tym, którzy potrafią zaskarbić sobie jej zaufanie. * Nubijski chłopczyk ** Młody mieszkaniec sudańskiej pustyni. Charakteryzuje się niezwykłą zwinnością, jednak należy go przekonać do tego by Ci pomógł. * Sowieccy żołnierze ** Żołnierze Armii Czerwonej, ślepo oddani ideologii i rozkazom podwładnych. Nie szanują cudzej prywatności i... cudzego życia. Opis poziomów * Canyonlands ** Jest to poziom ćwiczeniowy, podczas którego gracz dowie się jak sterować postacią. Indy ma za zadanie dobrnąć do miejsca, w którym spotka się z Sophią Hapgood, która powiadomi go o poszukiwaniach Sowietów w Babilonie. * Babylon ** Tu Indy po raz pierwszy zazna znajomości z sowieckimi żołnierzami. Dzielny archeolog spotyka także dr Volodnikova - radzieckiego naukowca, który prowadzi poszukiwania tytułowego artefaktu oraz Simona Turnera - szpiega CIA i zwierzchnika Sophii. Dr Jones musi dostać się do starożytnej biblioteki, która kryje wskazówki na temat położenia jednej z części piekielnej machiny. * Tian Shan River ** Jones musi uruchomić most zwodzony, który poprowadzi go do Świątyni Shambali. By to zrobić musi znaleźć cztery świece rozrzucone wzdłuż rzeki Tian Shan, po której bohater może poruszać się za pomocą pontonu. * Shambala Sanctuary ** Tutaj Indiana Jones znajdzie pierwszą część Piekielnej Machiny - Fragment Urgona. By do niej dotrzeć musi przebrnąć przez kompleks świątynny aż do miejsca przechowywania artefaktu. W tym miejscu bohater spotyka pierwszego boss'a w grze - Lodowego Strażnika. Po jego zlikwidowaniu bohater uzyskuje dostęp do przejścia, które prowadzi do nowej lokacji. * Palawan Lagoon ** Dziarski archeolog ma za zadanie dostanie się do wnętrza tutejszego wulkanu. Drogę utoruje sobie biegając wśród piasczytych plaż i pływająć w wodach tutejszej laguny, aż otworzy bramę prowadzącą go ku dalszej przygodzie. * Palawan Volcano ** Nasz bohater musi utorować sobie drogę do Świątyni Palawan poprzez niebezpieczne korytarze, które zostały wykute w czeluściach czynnego wulkanu. W międzyczasie Indy uratuje swoją przyjaciółkę Sophię z opresji, która została schwytana przez Sowietów. Agentka CIA nie pozostanie dłużna - odwdzięczy się Jonesowi, gdy ten będzie potrzebował pomocy przy otwarciu bramy. Jeszcze tylko naprawa kolejki i w dół ku następnym niebezpieczeństwom. * Palawan Temple ** W Świątyni Palawan Indy znajdzie drugą część Piekielnej Machiny - Fragment Taklita i przy jego pomocy uda mu się unieszkodliwić Magmowego Strażnika i jednocześnie odnaleźć drogę do następnej lokacji. * Jeep Trek ** Archeolog ma tu możliwość używania kolejnego pojazdu - Jeepa. Jones musi znaleźć drogę ucieczki z sowieckiej pułapki, co okazuje się niemożliwe. Ale od czego ma się przyjaciół - w ostatniej chwili z opresji uratuje go Hapgood, która zaproponuje Indy'emu zmianę transportu - z lądowego na powietrzny. * Teotihuacán ** Tym razem Indiana Jones znajdzie się w Piramidzie Słońca. Jego zadaniem jest takie ustawienie specjalnych zwierciadeł, które skierują promienie słoneczne na wrota, dzięki czemu uruchomi się mechanizm je otwierający. * Olmec Valley ** Poziom rozpoczyna intro ukazujące rozległą dolinę. Jones musi włączyć mechanizmy uruchamiające mosty, przez które bohater dostanie się do piramidy - siedziby Quetzalcoatla - olbrzymiego boga-węża. Bohater musi pokonać bestię i zdobyć Fragment Azerima. Niestety próbując wydostać się z piramidy wpada w zasadzkę Sowietów. * V. I. Pudovkin ** Indiana Jones budzi się w kajucie więziennej sowieckiego frachtowca. Jego zadaniem jest odzyskanie swojego ekwipunku oraz ucieczka z wodnego więzienia na stały ląd. * Meroë ** Indiana zwiedza cztery grobowce nubijskich królów położone wśród piasków pustyni. W każdej z piramid znajduje się pokój z przygotowanym stanowiskiem na soczewkę. Umieszczenie wszystkich soczewek na miejscu umożliwi otwarcie wrót zagradzających drogę to tajemniczych kopalni. mały|Indiana w Nubii * King Sol's Mines ** Indy musi otworzyć wejście do do podziemnego grobowca. By to zrobić musi odnaleźć trzy klejnoty Króla Salomona oraz Oko Horusa ukryte wśród korytarzy ponurych kopalni. * Nub's Tomb ** Dzielny archeolog podąża korytarzami grobowca w poszukiwaniu czwartej części Piekielnej Machiny - Fragmentu Nuba. By ją zdobyć musi pokonać wielkiego robota, który stoi na straży artefaktu. Jednak bohater traci wszystkie fragmenty Piekielnej Machiny w wyniku zdrady Turnera i Hapgood. * Infernal Machine ** Simon Turner zamyka Sophię w kryształowej celi i sam chce złożyć złowrogi artefakt. Jones chce pomóc agentce CIA, w związku z tym podejmuje wyścig z Turnerem w celu uruchomienia Piekielnej Machiny. Jednak umieszczenie fragmentów w odpowiednich miejscach powoduje pojawienie się boga Marduka, który wciąga Jonesa i Hapgood do wnętrz Aetherium. * The Aetherium ** Indiana Jones poruszając się w przestrzeni Aetherium ma za zadanie uaktywnienie portalu, którym powróci do swojego wymiaru. By to zrobić musi zdobyć element Piekielnej Machiny nazwany Narzędziem zza Świata. Pozwoli ono balansować pomiędzy dwoma wymiarami, co umożliwi bohaterowi odnalezienie trzech kryształów otwierających portale. W tym zadaniu na drodze archeologowi stanie złowrogi Marduk. Pokonanie złego boga i otwarcie trzech portali umożliwi ucieczkę Jonesowi i Hapgood, a jednocześnie spowoduje zniszczenie Aetherium. * Return to Peru ** Jest to specjalny poziom, który nawiązuje do przygód Indiany Jonesa znanych z filmu "Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki". Archeolog wraca do znanego sobie miejsca, by jeszcze raz móc go eksplorować w poszukiwaniu zapomnianych artefaktów. Opis fragmentów Piekielnej Machiny * Fragment Urgona ** Miejsce położenia: Sanktuarium Shambali w Kazachstanie; ** Właściwości: użyty wysyła fale, które mogą niszczyć popękane ściany lub lód; * Fragment Taklita ** Miejsce położenia: Świątynia Palawan na Filipinach; ** Właściwości: powoduje niewidzialnym osoby, które go używają; * Fragment Azerima ** Miejsce położenia: Dolina Olmeków w Środkowej Ameryce; ** Właściwości: pozwala lewitować w specjalnie przygotowanych miejscach; * Fragment Nuba ** Miejsce położenia: Grobowiec Nuba w Sudanie; ** Właściwości: wytwarza wiązkę energii uruchamiającą określone mechanizmy; * Narzędzie zza Świata ** Miejsce położenia: Aetherium; ** Właściwości: tworzy przejścia między wymiarami; Linki zewnętrzne * Strona producenta gry * Strona polskiego wydawcy gry Infernal Machine, Indiana Jones and the